Soul Eater! A new beginning
by AkatsukiMember313
Summary: I will be introducing my oc's in the story. I will also have a witch that is gonna be created by me in the story. I'll try to post a chapter every day, thanks for reading! If I have the time, I might even post two a day. Please leave a like after you have read my story. I'd also appreciate a review on what you think of my story. Thank you so much.
1. Chapter 1

I was walking down the death room. Feeling great about defeating the Kishin Asura. I'm not sure on what I'll be expecting from the others though.

"Hey Maka, you did great."

Soul said as he walked down the room with me.

"Thanks, but you did great yourself. I can't take full credit."

I giggled a bit. I knew I couldn't take all the credit. I mean it wouldn't feel right if I took all the credit since the others did help.

Soul punched my arm lightly as he chuckled.

"Are you kidding me? You did the most work out there, you deserve all the credit Maka."

"Well, it wasn't just me who defeated the Kishin, it was also bravery. So if I didn't have it, the Kishin would still be there."

I said as I stopped and giggled. I punched him in the arm and dashed off.

"I'll race ya!"

"Hey, get back here!"

Soul chuckled as he fell behind me.

I then stopped, almost tripped but I saved it.

"Congratulations Maka!"

Everyone cheered as I was facing Lord Death.

"Fools! I-"

Excalibur said as he was interrupted by BlackStar.

"Oh shut up Excalibur! You're ruining the moment!"

"Oh my sweet little Maka made it back! You are a truly incredible daughter Maka!"

Spirit said as he clinged to my leg acting more weird than normal. He started nuzzling my leg as if he were a cat.

"Hey dad, it's real nice and sweet of you to say that but. Do you really have to act like this?"

I said looking down at him as I giggled.

"Sheesh sorry for being happy for my own daughter saving the world!"

He got off my leg but then started hugging me. My skin was turning blue from the hug. Who knows, maybe I'll drop dead by my dad's hug.

"Spirit, that's enough."

Death demanded as his voice got a little dark. Spirit stopped hugging me and got a little gloomy.

"Jeeze, fine. Just giving a little love to my amazing daughter that's all."

"Great job Maka, you did it!"

Crona smiled as he hugged me.

"Awww thank you Crona, I'm glad that you're okay."

"I guess you did great Maka, how was defeating the Kishin?"

Ragnarok appeared from Crona's back.

"It wasn't easy, but that's another story."

I said while being hugged by Crona.

"Great work kid, I mean Maka. You did amazing out there."

Sid said patting my back.

"Yeah you did amazing Maka, way to save the world!"

"Aww thank you Miss Marie."

I smiled at her still being hugged by Crona.

"Hey Crona, I know you're happy to see me but uh,-"

"No I won't let go! I don't know how I can deal with not being able to hug you after a long and exhausting mission!"

"Okay, I guess that's fine."

I said smiling to him.

"Hey Maka great job out there. You made us all proud."

Tsubaki said as she smiled, then punching Blackstar so he could say something and pay attention.

"Yeah what Tsubaki said, great job Maka! Although next time I'll surpass god!"

He chuckled as he raised a thumbs up at me.

"Hey, Maka. Great job out there. You helped save the world from total madness and chaos. You did a great job."

Professor Stein said as he chuckled.

"Hey Maka, I'm not sure if Asura died in a symmetrical death, but. Great job. Liz, Patty, your turns."

Death the Kid chuckled as he smiled at me.

"That was awesome Maka! You were all like! Ka pew and grrr! And awww and that was just totally awesome!"

Liz laughed as she hugged me while Crona was still hugging me.

"Yeah, what Liz said, minus the sound effects that was one hell of a show you put out there. Nice job."

Patty said as she laughed at what Liz said and smiled at me.

"Thanks you guys. It was nothing really."

"Nothing? That was nothing? Oh that was absolutely amazing Maka. I wish I could've been there to see it all but that was truly wonderful. From this point on you are now a three star meister!"

My heart started beating as my eyes widened.

"Three...star?..."

I fell over in Crona's arms, fainting from the excitement.

"Fools!-"

Excalibur said again as he was yet interrupted by Blackstar.

"Ugh shut up Excalibur! Soul! Go long!"

BlackStar said as he grabbed Excalibur and held him upside down.

"Right!"

soul started to run in the Death room.

"Haaaaaaa ahhhhhh!"

Blackstar kicked Excalibur in the head as if he was a football. I was surprised how far he actually kicked Excalibur.

"I got it, I got it!"

Soul jumped up in the air catching Excalibur from the head and dashed away as if he was gonna score a touchdown.

Everyone bursted out laughing. We all wanted to do that but never had the guts to.

"And he's going, he's going and gone!"

Soul said as he slammed Excalibur's head onto the ground and did a little dance.

"Fools! I think I'm going to go back to my little island now."

Excalibur said as he had swirly eyes.

"Take care Excalibur!"

Lord Death chuckled from the moment. Excalibur got up and walked away from the group.

"Now now everyone! Please go and get some rest. In about 3 days we are all going to repair Death City so get plenty of rest!"

Lord death said waving at everyone.

"Yes Lord Death!"

We all said as one by one people started to leave.

I wonder what excitement would await for us. Maybe things will become better.


	2. Chapter 2

"What is bravery? There is no such thing as bravery!"

The Kishin Asura said as he looked at me.

"Bravery is courage. You can overcome fear with bravery! I know you can try!"

I said wielding my scythe.

"This isn't working Maka. We need to act, now!"

Soul said as he was in his scythe form.

"I'm going to kill all of you!"

Asura laughed evilly as four arms raced towards me.

"I'm sorry Maka but I'm going to have to stop you here."

Death the Kid said as he pointed Liz and Patty at me when they were in their gun form.

He pulled the triggers aiming at my head. When he did, my body just fell down, motionless. I wanted to wake up from this nightmare, but I couldn't.

"Kid what are you doing?!"

Patty yelled as she was in her gun form.

"I'm going to make the Kishin die a symmetrical death."

"By killing Maka?!"

"I have to do what is right. That was the best thing to do."

"Sis? Is he gonna be okay?

Liz said to Patty as she was in her gun form.

"I'm not sure, but he needs to snap out of it. Now!"

"Kishin Asura. Are you ready to face death?"

"Death?! Ahahaha! I can never die, you will never win! This world is going to be consumed by fear and hatred! Bwahahah!"

"I thought you were going to say that."

Death the Kid said as he raised Patty and Liz at the Kishin.

"Liz, Patty. Death cannon."

"Right, on it!"

Liz said as she turned into what looked like a shotgun.

"You got it Kid."

Patty said as she as well turned into what looked like a shotgun.

"Feedback in five, four, three, two, one! Ready to fire!"

"Fire death cannon, now!"

A big yellow light fired from the two shotguns. But instead of being aimed at the kishin, it was aimed at my dead body.

My body, along with Soul burned up to a pile of ash from the blast.

"Waaaah!"

I screamed from the nightmare. My heart was racing, and I was sweating from the terrible dream.

"Hey Maka, I heard you scream. You alright?"

Soul said as he was outside my door.

"Yeah, it was just a bad dream, I'm gonna come out."

I walked towards my door, investigating my room before I left. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Hey good to see you're okay. I haven't been able to sleep since the fight."

He said as he chuckled a bit. I wonder, if everyone is having the same problem.

"Did you have a nightmare also?"

I asked as we walked headed towards the kitchen.

"No, just too many things going on in my head. Can't sleep cause of it."

"Oh, well I hope everyone doesn't have the same problem we do, Soul."

"Tell me about it. I wonder how Blackstar is doing because of this."

"Well good morning hero and heroine!"

Blair said as she was cooking breakfast. My face grew red and my temper increased.

"BLAIR! What are you doing?!"

I yelled at her as I was definitely grumpy.

"Well, I'm making everyone breakfast. Are you doing okay Maka?"

She asked as the pan flipped the eggs into the air, then landed on the pan again.

"She's a little grumpy right now Blair. Sorry about her attitude.

"Oh well maybe some breakfast might cheer her up."

The pan with the eggs floated above my plate. Then dumped onto my plate.

"Here's some orange juice too. Would you care for anything Soul?"

Blair asked looking at Soul.

"No, I'm good for now. Thanks Blair."

"Your welcome. Meow!"

She giggled and started to paw towards Soul.

I looked down to see the plate of eggs. It looked really good so I took the fork and started to eat the eggs.

"So, where's everyone else at?"

Soul asked Blair looking at her as she was still pawing.

"Well, I'm not sure. But Lord Death told me to tell you guys that he wants everyone to meet up with him in the Death room for an important meeting. Or something like that."

She giggled again.

"Man, these are good eggs Blair, sorry for my temper. I just had a bad dream and hardly slept."

I said as I kept eating the eggs smiling from the delicious taste.

"No problem, it's my pleasure to help you guys after that big fight."

She smiled.

"Hey Maka, we should hurry up and get ready. I kinda want to see what Lord Death wants."

"Okay Soul. I'm done eating anyways."

I smiled as I was full. I took a drink of the orange juice and felt alot better. I feel bad yelling at Blair like that.

The first thing I wanted to do when I finish getting ready is to go see Crona. I wonder how he's doing.

Who knows what Lord Death wants to talk about. I walked back to my room to get dressed, then checked the time. Only 9:30 am?! This day is going to be a long day, that's for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Soul?"

I asked Soul as we were walking to Crona's room.

"Yeah? What's up Maka?"

"I was wondering, how do you feel about Crona? Be honest, I won't mind your answer."

I smiled a bit as we kept walking.

"Well I-"

"Hey you two."

Professor Stein popped up around the corner startling me a bit.

"Oh hey Professor Stein."

I smiled looking at the professor breathing normally.

"Hey professor."

Soul said to professor Stein as he looked up to him.

"I didn't mean to startle you Maka. I just have a message from Lord Death."

Stein said to us.

"Yeah we know about that he want's us to meet up with him for a meeting."

"Oh, well then I don'have a message from Lord Death. Where are you two headed?"

"We're going to see Crona. See how he's doing."

"Yeah, what she said."

Soul said as he chuckled and punched my arm a little bit.

"Well that's nice of you Maka and Soul. I'm headed back to my class. I'll be seeing you guys later."

"Bye professor Stein!"

I waved at him while he was walking away.

"Yeah, see you later Professor."

Professor Stein waved at us before walking away.

"Here we are!"

I smiled brightly as I knocked on the door.

"Bout time."

Soul chuckled.

"Hey Crona, you there?"

I waited for a response, nothing. Nothing but the sound of a cricket chirping was heard.

"Yo Crona, come on! You there?"

Soul asked as he knocked on the door as well. Yet again, nothing. Where was Crona?

We opened the door slightly.

"Crona?"

I was the first to enter the room. I looked around in the room, first thing that caught my eye was Crona.

He was lying on the bed, and there was black blood all over the floor.

"CRONA!"

I rushed to his bed to see him, lying there motionless. He was dead.

"There must have been a fight here. You could tell cause Ragnarok is out."

"I don't understand! Who could've done this?!"

I began crying. I can not believe someone murdered Crona. He's so sweet and innocent.

"Maka, everything will be okay. I promise we will find someone who-"

Soul stopped as he walked to a piece of paper that was laying right next to Maka. He picked it up to see what it said.

"Beneath the stone there is a place unknown. Where the sun doesn't shine, I could be anywhere, even in your mind. Be careful of what you find, and make sure to look before the sun shines."

Soul finished reading the paper.

"Stupid riddles. We need to take this to Lord Death right away, Maka."

I didn't respond to him, just thinking about Crona and all that we've been through was what was on my mind.

"Maka, I'm gonna go tell this to the others. You coming?"

Soul asked me with a serious tone. I shook my head as I remained by Crona's side. I didn't want to leave, not even to see the others.

"Alright I'm going ahead, I hope you don't do anything stupid, Maka."

He chuckled as he walked out of the room, leaving it opened a bit. I walked up to the corner of the wall, right next to the bed and sat there. Hugging my knees, depressed that my closest friend was murdered.

I was walking down the Death room, to go see Lord Death and the others. I feel bad for Maka, since she just lost one of her good friends. I saw the door and walked through it. There they were, Lord Death, Spirit, BlackStar, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty.

"Hey Soul, what brings you here?"

Blackstar chuckled as we highfived each other.

"Same thing that brought you here. Hey Tsubaki."

I said smiling at everyone.

"Hey Soul! Uh, Soul. Where is Maka?"

She asked me as I gave her a concerned look.

"Lord Death, may I speak with you?"

I walked up to him not paying attention to Death the Kid and his girls.

"Hey Soul, hi hi what's up?"

"We have...a situation going on Lord Death."

"Hmm, situation? What kind of "situation" do we have?"

He said as he tilted his head at me.

"It's Crona. He's been...he's been...murdered."

Everyone stopped with what they were doing.

"Hmm, murdered you say?"

"Yes, murdered. We found this note."

I said as I gave him the note.

"Murdered you say?"

Death the Kid said as he walked to me and Lord Death.

"Yeah, murdered. Maka's pretty upset by it."

"I can imagine that, do you know who could've done this?"

"No, I don't. Lord Death can you solve the riddle on that note? I don't understand riddles that much."

I said to him.

"Well, it says this. Beneath the stone there is a place unknown. Where the sun doesn't shine, I could be anywhere, even in your mind. Be careful of what you find, and make sure to look before the sun shines. Hmmm, this is quite the mindboggler. I'll take a look at this Soul, in the meantime there's something important I'd like to tell all of you."

"What is it father?"

"Yeah, why did we have to come here?"

Death the kid, then Blackstar asked.

"Well, we will be having two new students arriving at the DWMA. I am good friends with their parents and thought they would be good for the academy. They should be arriving tomorrow."

Lord Death said happily.

"Well, that's great news. I can't wait to meet them."

Kid said.

"Oooooh, a new student! Yay, yay, yay!"

Liz giggled.

"Well, they will be given a warm welcome to the academy. Isn't that right Tsubaki?"

"Yeah Blackstar."

Tsubaki said as she smiled.

"So is that all you wanted father?"

"Yes it is. Now Soul, I'll send someone to you when we have this riddle solved. In the meanwhile we will hold a funeral for Crona. This is, rather disturbing news for us. Thank you for reporting it."

"Hey no problem Lord Death."

I chuckled.

"Hey Soul, is it okay if we go see Maka?"

"Yeah, I wanna go cheer her up!"

"Well, I'd say yes but she probably would like to be alone. We can all see her tomorrow. I'm going to go check on her, it was nice seeing you guys. I will probably see you later."

"Alright, sounds good Soul!"

Blackstar said as he highfived me again.

"Bye Soul! Tell Maka I'm sorry to hear what happened to Crona!"

Tsubaki said as she smiled waving at me.

"What they said."

Liz, Patty and Death the Kid said all at the same time.

I walked out of the room. I feel awful knowing what happened to Crona, I want to know who's responsible for this.


	4. Chapter 4

I was still at Crona's side of his bed. I haven't moved, didn't budge, nothing. It's sort of like a loyal dog, who stays by its trainer because it wants love.

"Hey Maka, you in here?"

Soul asked as he walked in. I said nothing back. All I wanted, was my friend Crona back. He doesn't deserve to die, especially not like this.

"Come on Maka, everyone's worried about you. Tsubaki said she's sorry for what happened. Same with everyone else."

"If they're really "sorry" they would've come to visit me. "

I said, sniffling trying to pull myself together.

Soul offered his hand to pull me up. I smiled a bit and pulled myself up from his hand.

"Thanks Soul, I think we should go to the others now. "

"Sorry but they probably have left. "

"Left, for what?"

"Because, Lord Death said all that needed to be said. I showed them the note, told them about what happened. Lord Death is happy because two new students are gonna be arriving tomorrow. Funny, seeing two new people arriving to the DWMA, having a funeral service for Crona."

"I can't wait to see the new students, I wonder what they'll be like."

I smiled a bit.

"Come on Maka, you gonna come with me?"

"T...To where Soul?"

I asked curiously, tilting my head as I looked at him.

"Well, we have to get suits and something nice to wear for the funeral service. The whole group is going."

"Oh..okay, sounds like fun I guess. Guess it's a good reason to see them."

"Crona, you're a tough kid. I know that someday you will be seeing light again."

Soul said as he chuckled then held the door open for me.

"Thanks Soul, you're a good friend."

I smiled as I walked out of the room.

"Hey, we're partners after all. That's what we do, we look out for eachother. No matter what happens."

He smiled as he then walked out of the room. He slowly closed the door behind him.

We began walking, away from Crona's room. Trying to catch up with the others. Around the corner, they surprised us both.

"Hey Maka, looks like you're feeling great. "

Black star smirked a little.

"Hey look Maka's okay."

Tsubaki said as she smiled.

"How you feeling Maka? I know it's not my place to ask but-"

"Of course it's your place to ask Kid, you're her friend. Friends worry about each other even if its something small."

Blackstar patted Death the Kids back.

"Great now I'm going to have to fix my coat because of you Blackstar. It's now not symmetrical. "

I giggled a bit watching the others.

"Thanks guys for your concern. It's just so sad how Crona died. I wish he could live another day."

"I'm sure we'll get him back Maka. If I can surpass God, then I'm sure we can bring him back."

Blackstar smirked as he raised a thumb up.

"Well, I hate to interrupt our reunion but I think we should get our clothes before the shop closes. "

Soul said as he placed his hands in his coat pockets.

"Yeah, you're right. Come along guys!"

Blackstar said as he started to walk off.

"Must you always rush us Blackstar?"

Tsubaki asked as she caught up to Blackstar.

"You know me Tsubaki. If you wanna surpass god, you have to be early. Haha!"

We all started to walk out of the room.

It got real quiet, it was like we didn't have anything to say. 10 minutes rolled by as we started walking down the stairs of the DWMA. There were two students walking up the stairs.

"E..excuse us but is this the DWMA?"

One of the two asked us. It was a guy. Brown hair, medium height, looks buff, green eyes, and looked like he wanted to be a lawyer judging by his fancy blue suit.

"Yeah, this is the DWMA campus. I'm guessing you're the two new students Lord Death talked about?"

I asked them as I inspected them.

"Oh! So you guys know Lord Death? Wow, cool. Our parents know him. We've never met him, but we were invited to the school by Lord Death himself. I'm Ransa btw. This is my best friend Oshara. "

Ransa said as she smiled offering her hand to shake. I smiled and shook her hand. She seems nice. They both do actually.

"Well Oshara and Ransa it was nice meeting you. We'd love to chat but we have stuff to do. We'll meet up again tomorrow-"

"Now hold on Maka, I want to fight them-"

"Now hang on Blackstar, you can fight them tomorrow. Time isn't on our side right now."

Death the Kid said as he interjected.

"Bye! See you soon!"

"Can't wait to fight you Oshara! Yahoo!"

Blackstar shouted as we

We all said as we rushed down the stairs. I hated to leave them there but we had to get moving. The sun slowly fading, which means we have to hurry.

I hope we make it in time.


	5. Chapter 5

We made it in time, and we were all dressed up for the funeral. There were fliers around the school advertising for it.

"I still can't believe he's really gone."

I sighed heavily as I was wearing a white dress.

"Hey Maka, everything's going to be alright. I'm sure we'll get him back."

Blackstar said as he was wearing a suit. Everyone was wearing a suit, or a dress. It was nice to see my friends wearing formal clothes for the funeral.

We all began walking up the school stairs, looking around. Death City still needed to be repaired, hopefully we can do that tomorrow.

"Maka, I'm really sorry about Crona."

Tsubaki said with a sincere voice.

"It's okay Tsubaki, I can get through this, eventually."

I said reassuringly. We were told to go to the dance hall. Where we had that dancing scene. It was being held there?

Soul opened the door for all of us. We all smiled as we walked in. It was soul, Blackstar, Tsubaki and myself. Kid told us Liz and patty would meet us at the hall.

"Hey check it out! Aren't they the ones from yesterday?"

Blackstar pointed to a guy wearing brown hair.

"Hey Ransa, do you know why we're in here?"

Oshara asked Ransa as he turned to look at her.

"Well, something about a funeral I guess. You really need to pay attention more often."

She giggled at him.

"Well, I hope we see those guys we met yesterday. They seemed pretty cool, what do you think Ransa?"

"I thi-"

"Welcome! Welcome guys! Thank you so much for coming!"

Lord Death said as he was on the stage.

"Good afternoon Lord Death."

The whole room said.

"It is good to see everyone. Now to get things started. We are here in remembrance of Crona. I didn't know him that well, but atleast he will still be remembered by all of us. Professor Stein would now like to say something."

Lord Death said with a sincere voice.

"Thank you Lord Death. Hello everyone, I'm professor Stein, for those of you who don't know me. I'd like to say a few things about Crona's passing. It's sad to see someone like Crona being murdered for no reason. He was a true friend, to all of us. I will do all I can to try and bring him back. So that one day, he will walk the earth again. Tha-"

Professor Stein was interrupted by one of the students.

"If you bring him back, what's the point of having this funeral service then?"

"Because, if I can't bring him back, then he will atleast be remembered. That counts as something right?"

"Forgive me professor!"

It was apparently oz who interrupted professor Stein.

Professor Stein walked away from the stand, Sid was now up to talk.

"Hello students. Back when I was alive, I didn't care much. Now that I am dead, and Crona is gone, it hurts a little. It hurts, because one of the coolest students at our school, was murdered. When we resume classes tomorrow, each and everyone of you whose in my class will right a one page report of why they miss Crona. Thank you."

Sid bowed as he walked off from the podium, and Ms. Marie came up to say something.

"I just wanted to say, that Crona was a sweet kid. I know he didn't mean to spy and betray all of us. It wasn't him that did that. It was his awful mother Medusa. I am hurt a little bit because he was so innocent. He didn't know how to deal with everything and had much to learn. I..I..I am h...hurt that he...is gone. Thank you students for coming."

Ms. Marie sniffled as a few tears began falling down her face.

"Hello everyone, I'm Spirit. I'm Maka's father, and Lord Death's weapon. I am very disturbed that someone like Crona was murdered. Out of everyone in here, why was it Crona. I'm upset, because I know that my daughter Maka is going to be hurt like this. She's probably going through so much pain right now. I'd like to see him walking again one day. T...Thank you."

Spirit said as he was also sniffling, then started crying.

Death the Kid motioned for me, Tsubaki, Soul, and Blackstar to come up and say a few things. I was the first to go up.

I looked around and saw everyone. Yes, it was Oshara and Ransa we were seeing earlier.

"H..hello everyone. I-I'm Maka, three star scythe meister and closest friend to Crona. I'm very sad, and heartbroken that Crona was killed. Whoever did this, had some guts to do so. I miss Crona so much, he was so innocent, so young and so talented. And someone had to take that away from him. As much as Ragnarok was annoying, I'm going to miss him too. He was the kind of soul that would make you laugh. When he gets back, I'm going to hug him. I...It hurts having someone close to you to die like this. Th..thank you."

I said as I walked off the stage crying. Something was off, way off. I was looking around in the room, and I could see an extra soul. Like, it wasn't supposed to be there. It was only faint though, weird.

"This is so, uncool. I would like to know who killed a good friend of mine Crona. This person did the lowest of the low. I can't believe someone killed one of the coolest kids. This is so, uncool."

Soul walked off the podium and walked to me. He patted my back.

"Hey guys! I'm Blackstar, normally I'd perform something huge and spectacular, yahoo! Instead, I have come here to say that I hate this person who killed Crona. Whoever you are, you better expect a fight."

Blackstar cracked his knuckles, then walked off. Tsubaki is the last one to talk.

"This is very upsetting news. I'm Tsubaki for those who don't know me. I'm very upset that knowing a good guy like Crona was murdered. This person is in a whole lot of hurting when we find him/her."

Tsubaki finished as she was sniffling. I motioned Lord Death to come to me.

"Hey hey, what's up Maka? You feeling okay?"

"Lord Death, I feel a disturbing presence. I checked all the souls in here, and there's one that's out of place. Like it's not supposed to be here."

I whispered to Lord Death.

"Hang on a second Maka. Uh excuse me everyone! My son, Death the Kid will now take over for a bit."

Lord Death said as he walked back to me.

"So you're saying that someone might be spying on us, correct?"

"Yeah, I see a faint soul. Its flickering on and off, like a candle."

"Hmm, I'm sure its nothing Maka. If anything happens, we will stop it."

Lord Death said as he raised up a thumb.

"Okay Lord Death."

I said as I smiled a bit.

"Everyone, you may now go and eat. After lunch is finished you are free to go."

Death the kid announced. Everyone got up and started to get lunch.

"Hey professor Stein, can I have a minute?"

Soul asked Professor Stein.

"Sure, what's up Soul?"

"Well, you were the one that made Sid a zombie right?"

"Yeah, it wasn't easy though."

"Well, can't you do that to Crona? Even though Crona would be a zombie, atleast he'd still be alive."

"I can't guarantee a 100% success because of the black blood, but I can try all I can Soul. I'm guessing your wanting me to do this because of Maka?"

"That's right. Even though he'd be blue, he'd still technically be alive. "

"Well, that's awfully nice of you Soul. It's the thought that counts. Ill see what I can do."

"Alright, sounds cool professor. Thanks."

Soul smiled.

"Hey, your the people we met from yesterday right? You had to leave early?"

Oshara said as he walked up to me and the group.

"YOU!"

Blackstar shouted as he zoomed up right in front of Oshara.

"Oh, it's you. The big mouth who wanted to fight me. "Yahoo!"

Oshara smirked as he quoted from BlackStars appearance from yesterday.

"Yeah, that's me. I still want to fight you, jackass."

"Hey don't be mean to Oshara!"

Ransa said as she rushed up the stairs.

"Sorry about that Oshara, I was meeting some new students. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Ransa."

Ransa was looking nice. She was wearing a purple dress, blending in with the purple hair she had. Her eyes were purple as well. Too much purple, if you ask me.

"Hey, I have a question for you Ransa."

Lord Death said as he looked at Ransa.

"L...L...Lord Death has a question fo...for me?."

Ransa fainted from the excitement.

"Oh dear, I forgot how much she's wanted to meet me."

Lord Death chuckled.

"Hey Lord Death, I can answer your question."

"Okay Oshara, Id like to know, who's the meister and who's the weapon? It's been a long time since I've spoken with your parents."

Lord Death asked Oshara.

"Well, I'm the meister and Ransa's the weapon. Hey, big mouth. Want to see what we're made of?"

"Darn right I do! Come on guys! I want to fight this guy!"

"I think we should all see this. I want to see what they can do my self. Come along everybody!"

Lord Death said as he motioned everyone to follow.

We all laughed a bit, then followed. This is going to get interesting. I would like to know what they can do.


	6. Chapter 6

This was going to be an interesting matchup. Blackstar and Tsubaki versus Oshara and Ransa. I wonder who's going to win.

"Ready Tsubaki?"

Blackstar asked Tsubaki.

"Yeah, I'm ready. "

"Alright, then. Tsubaki ninja sword form!"

Blackstar shouted as Tsubaki transformed into a ninja sword.

"Ransa, obliteration weapon transformation, please."

Oshara commanded as Ransa started to form in what looked like a...a minigun?!

"Unfortunately big mouth, this is going to be my first fight at the academy. It will also be my last. "

"Hey, I have a name. It's Blackstar. If anyone's going to loose, it will be you, jackass."

"Well, this is going to be interesting. An obliteration weapon on the start? Lord Death, do you know if this is first form?"

Soul asked Lord Death.

"Hmmm, as impressive as this is, I don't know myself. This is my first time seeing what Oshara and Ransa are made of. That doesn't mean we won't be seeing more though."

"Oshara, feedback in three, two, one! Going to fire!"

Ransa said as the barrel of the minigun started spinning. The minigun was a blue and black. It was shiny on some parts, and the rest wasn't.

The ground, started shaking. Even from where we were standing, we could feel the ground shake.

"Does this sort of power even exist Lord Death?"

Spirit asked Lord Death.

"Oh yes it does. I am impressed by his partners weapon form. I am most certain that evil doers have tried to take Ransa away for her destructive powers."

"Such power, such symmetry. This is truly amazing. "

Death the kid said in amusement.

Red bullets began firing out of the dark blue barrel. Firing into the sky, and some were aiming at Blackstar.

"Tsubaki, lets take this guy out."

Blackstar whispered to Tsubaki. Blackstar ran in the direction of the multiple projectiles.

He started to swing Tsubaki's ninja sword form at the bullets, trying to get him a path to Oshara.

"You are going to lose Blackstar!"

Oshara laughed evilly as the minigun kept firing.

I checked to see Oshara's and Ransa's souls working together. Instead of the once blue souls they had, they are now orange.

Blackstar was at stabbing range now. He took the time to dash at Oshara from the side.

"Yahooooooo!"

Blackstar yelled as Oshara turned in the direction which he was trying to attack in.

The barrel stopped firing, and Oshara grabbed the barrel and tried to swing it at Blackstar like it was a hammer.

"ANNIHILATING DAGGERS ! NOW RANSA!"

The shiny parts of the minigun then turned into black, sharp daggers.

Impressive, he managed to hit Blackstar in the shoulder.

Black star jumped back, and his shoulder started to bleed.

"Blackstar!"

Tsubaki said as she was in her ninja sword mode.

"I'm okay Tsubaki, remember who your partners with. I'm the guy who wants to surpass god!"

Blackstar smirked as he got up.

"Now, Oshara are you ready to be defeated by me?"

Oshara stood there, standing there like he was paralyzed. I watched his eyes, to see what was wrong. They started to roll up, and his eyes were now white. He fell over dropping Ransa and passed out.

"O...Oshara! Someone get a nurse or something! He needs help!"

Ransa said as she transformed out of her minigun form. Tears started pouring down her face as she was shaking Oshara to wake up.

"Wake up Oshara! Wake up!"

She began crying.

"What's up with him?"  
Blackstar asked as he walked up to Oshara's body.

"He's currently trying to overcome the madness. When I fire in my minigun form for a period of time, a small amount of madness is emitted. It affects the holder and Oshara can't control it. If I fire for too long, then his insanity will break. If his insanity breaks, he can't get back into reality for a couple of weeks."

"Dang, that sucks."  
Blackstar said reassuringly.

"Spirit, go take Oshara to Ms. Marie, the new school's nurse."

Lord Death said.

Spirit took off to Oshara's body.

This fight, turned into a rather chaotic scene.

"Excuse me, but I'm going to have to take him to the school nurse."

"At least let me come with you."

Ransa said as she sniffled.

"Right, then follow me."

Spirit said as he picked up Oshara and started to run towards the door.

Ransa pushed the door open for Spirit, so he can get inside.

I wonder, what she meant by the insanity taking over.

My body was laying there, in someones arms. I was standing in this pitch black room, I'm guessing I'm back in my mind. A white light shined, and I could see a fuzzy figure.

"Do you want the insanity to take over your body, Oshara?"

The person said. It was getting clearer now. It was a floating skull.

"Insania...n..no I don't."

"Then why don't you let me take over your body. You know you can trust me. I get you out of this every time."

He was right. In the past, when I was a bit younger I would get in fights. Ransa would be there to help me, and she'd always get passed the bullies. They'd run off, screaming helplessly in fear. Ever since my parents died, I've been forced to live with my best friend, Ransa. It was hard for me, knowing that I couldn't save my parents. Being with Ransa, was the only thing that mattered.

"Go ahead, do your thing."

I said, looking at the floating skull.

"Good, you are going to be okay on this one. Remember, I have a short time now Oshara. I can only do this every so often."

"I understand, just please get me out of here. Let me be with my new friends."

"Very well."

My mouth opened and light was shot out of my mouth. The skull then zoomed into my mouth, and I opened my eyes. My pupils went back to their original spots.

"Hey look, he's okay. How you feeling?"  
The man asked me.

"I'm feeling okay, I guess. Where's Ransa?"

"Right here Oshara. Don't worry, I'll always be at your side."

Ransa smiled at me.

"Do you still need to be taken to the nurses?"

"No, I'm feeling better. Ransa has her ways of getting me strength. I'd literally die if she wasn't by my side."

"Okay, well I can at least put you in one of the DWMA's rooms. We have rooms that you can stay in, but it makes you feel like you're in prison."

"Oh I don't mind that. I feel like we've all been imprisoned by life. The room doesn't matter. Thank you sir."

"No need for formality. Call me Spirit. I'm Maka's father."

"It's an honor to meet you Spirit."

I smiled as he opened the grey door leading into a cell type room. Man, he wasn't joking about that. Its better than nothing I suppose. He then placed my body onto the bed, and I closed my eyes. Waiting for the things that we would encounter tomorrow. I just wish, that my parents were still here. Guess I'm asking too much.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the next day. I woke up from yet another nightmare. Will they ever stop, I want to know that. I walked to my closet, opened the door and pulled out something to wear. As soon as I got dressed I walked out of my room. It was 8:00, and there was Soul, sitting at the table. Blair as usual was up and making breakfast.

"Hey, finally you're awake. How did you sleep Maka?"

"Eh, the same as before. Another nightmare, barely slept."

I said as I yawned heavily, and stretching.

"Well morning Maka!"

"Hey Blair, I have a question for you."

"Well sure! Ask me anything, meow!"

Blair said as the floating plate of eggs and bacon placed themselves right in front of me.

"Why do you stay over here Blair?"

"Oh why that's silly! I don't have anywhere else to go, and no one else to see. You guys are pretty much my only friends."

Blair giggled as she sounded a bit sad.

"Oh, sorry to hear that Blair. I guess I'll try to not yell at you then, but it depends on what you do."

"It's all good Maka, meow! Oh, I forgot to mention, Lord Death has something to tell you. He wants you to call him."

Blair giggled.

"Okay, come on Soul. We both should call him."

I said smiling a bit.

"Yeah, let's go I guess. Sounds cool, like everything else."

Soul said as we both got up from our chairs. We walked to the mirror that was in the hallway. I walked up to the mirror.

"You take this one Maka. I'll be right here."

Soul said as he raised a thumb up and chuckled.

"Alright. 42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door."

I said as I drew the numbers on the mirror. The mirror glowed white and we stood there watching waiting for Lord Death to answer.

"Hello, Hello! Good to see you, what's up?"

"Hey Lord Death, you wanted us to call you?"

Soul said as he looked into the mirror.

"Yes I did, I wanted to inform you that we might have a lead on where this note might lead us to. We will begin searching the minute as the sun sets. We'll send you, Soul, Tsubaki, Blackstar, Death, Liz, Patty, and Sid. By the way, meet up at the entrance where you find Excalibur. I believe our assassin is in there somewhere."

"Alright, we'll finally be finding the murderer of Crona. I can't wait."

"Now, Maka and Soul. Originally I'd have us start working on the City, but I found some workers who are doing it. So you don't need to work on the city. I was thinking you probably have had enough stressful work since the Kishin fight, and you'll need all the energy you need if we find this witch."

"Thank you Lord Death, that's really cool of you."

Soul chuckled as he gave Lord Death a thumbs up.

"wow thank you Lord Death! You're the best!"

I said smiling at Lord Death.

"That's good to hear, oh and Maka. I need you to do me a favor."

"I want you to stop that witch when you find it Maka. Whoever it is has done a lot to us."

"Right, will do Lord Death!"

I said as I saluted.

"Yeah, same here. We'll finish her Lord Death. It'll be cool."

"Glad to hear that. We'll I wish you the best of luck Maka!"

Lord Death said as he finished the call.

"Such a cool guy eh Maka?"

Soul chuckled.

"Yeah he is. Hey Soul, I've been wondering, what's Stein been up to?"

"I wouldn't know. I haven't seen him for a couple of days. Come on, lets go see the others."

"Okay, yeah! Let's go see the others."

I said as I smiled. We both headed out of the room, and first went off to the DWMA. We needed to see how our friends Ransa and Oshara were doing. We were hopefully going to see if they wanted to tag along with us. They seem really nice, I hope they are doing okay.

It was 12pm, Soul and I were heading up the school stairs. Nothing out of the ordinary, just the same old staircase. I wonder where everyone else was at.

I was sitting there, in the dark grey colored cell. Wondering why I was sent here, with my best friend Ransa. It makes me feel, like we've done something wrong. I wonder if we can really trust these people.

"Hey Ransa, do you think we'll find a better place to stay in than this?"

I asked Ransa, who was sitting on the floor next to me."

"I hope so, I know we don't have anywhere else to go. This place gives me the creeps."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Bang, bang, bang!"

Someone was knocking on the cell type door.

"Someone there?"

Ransa asked curiously.

"Hey Ransa? It's Soul and Maka."

A familiar voice was heard from the otherside.

"Oh Maka? Oh thank god someone to talk to. No one has spoken to us yet, we feel excluded."

"Yeah, what she said."

I said to Maka who was behind the door.

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that. Hey Oshara, do you and Ransa want to hang out with us? We have something planned and we thought we could invite you. Wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure. Thank you Maka."

I said as we got up to walk to the door. There were two backpacks on the floor. One full of my clothes, and the other for Ransa. I was wearing another suit, this time it was green. Ransa on the other hand, was wearing black jeans, and a dark blue shirt.

"Sup Oshara."

Soul said as he high fived me.

"Well, not much. The usual I guess."

"That's not cool. You're gonna have loads of fun with us. You should join our group."

"Really? You're wanting us to join?"

"Yeah, you do have a kickass weapon. I'm sorry what happened during you and Blackstar's fight. That scared us."

"We don't have a way to prevent that. It's honestly normal for us. I'm sorry to trouble you guys."

"Nah, its all cool. Come on Maka and Ransa, you gonna stand there or you wanna have some fun?"

"Right, sorry Soul!"

Maka said as she ran up to Soul. Ransa giggled a bit and caught up to me. The four of us walked out of the bottom floor, and was walking around the halls. I wonder if we can actually trust these guys, they seem cool.

"So, Oshara. How do you know Ransa?"

"Oh, that's a long story. Maybe another time Soul, sorry."

I said as I nervously laughed. We made it past the main doors and walked down the stairs.

"Where are we going if you don't mind me asking?"

Ransa asked Soul as she looked at him.

"Going to the one place where a group of friends can go."

Soul said as he nudged at Maka. Maka smiled as she giggled a bit. We walked passed some houses, a few shops and made it to an alley way.

"A basketball court?"

"Hell yeah. Yo Blackstar!"

Soul shouted as he saw Blackstar, Liz, Patty and Kid.

"Yahoo!"

Blackstar shouted as he hopped over the fence guarding the basketball court.

"Hey Soul! Good to see you again!"

"As always my friend. Ready for some basketball?"

Soul said as they high fived each other.

"You know me Soul. I'm always ready. Hey Tsubaki, Ransa and Oshara are here!"

"Oh that's great. Hi Ransa and Oshara!"

Tsubaki smiled as she waved at us.

"Hey Tsubaki!"

Both Ransa and I said to her back as we smiled.

"I have the ball if you guys have the skills."

Kid said as he spun the ball on the top of his fingers.

"Bring it on Kid!" Me, Oshara, Ransa and Maka versus you, Liz, Patty, Blackstar and Tsubaki!"

"You got a ..."

Kid said as he stopped spinning the ball.

"No, we can't go on. We have an extra player. We need to let one of our players sit out, I won't be defeated by an odd number."

Kid looked down at the ground and started sobbing.

"Fine, I'll sit out. Didn't really wanna play anyways."

Patty said as she walked to the bench as she sat down.

"Fair enough. Alright then, let's do this."

Soul passed the ball to me, and I stood there dribbling the ball.

"You're about to see what I can do, hehe."

I grinned as I started dribbling the ball and made a run for the basket.

"Hey Oshara over here!"

Maka said as she waved her hands and Blackstar was covering her. I checked to see if Ransa was open, she was. I threw the ball up in the air towards Ransa.

"I got it!"

Ransa said as she caught it, then started dribbling it. She then jumped up and slam dunked the ball into the hoop.

"Dang, that was cool. Nice shot Ransa."

Soul said as he high fived her.

"Thanks, we have some experience in basketball."

A few hours passed by, the final score was 5 us, Kid and the others 0.

"Whew, that was fun. Great game guys!"

Maka said as she smiled and was panting from being exhausted. We were all exhausted, and the sun was starting to set.

"Hey guys, that was a great game. The sun is setting, we should meet Sid over at the entrance of the Excalibur island."

Death the Kid said as he looked up at the sky.

"Yeah! Come on guys! Lets go take down this witch! Yahoo!"

Blackstar cheered as he threw a fist in the air. We all stayed quiet, remembering Crona as we were walking in the direction of the meeting point. Who was this Sid guy the keep talking about? I hope he's a cool teacher. Roughly 30 minutes passed by, as we could look into the cave of this mysterious "Excalibur" person they speak of. We waited, and waited, continued waiting for some time for Sid to get here. It's not right for a teacher to be late, especially one from the DWMA.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Maka, do you think Sid will show up?"

Death the Kid said as he sighed.

"I hope so, it's not like him to be late-"

"Hey kids, sorry I'm late."

Sid walked up to us carrying a crossbow that had a rifle scope.

"Finally there he is, where were you. We've been a little worried."

"Well, I had to bring a friend. You guys know Miss Azumi correct?"

"Hello children."

The crossbow said as it glew a pink, then transformed into Miss Azumi's human form.

"Hello."

Kid said.

"Hey Maka, who's she?"

Ransa and Oshara said at the same time.

"I am Miss Azumi. I'm one of the Death Scythes for Lord Death. I'm also analytical."

Miss Azumi said as she smiled a bit.

"Ana-whose-whats-it?"

Oshara said as he tilted his head.

"It means she can use one of us as her eyes, and she can draw a full picture of what we're going into."

"Oh, okay makes more sense, sorry."

Oshara said as he placed a hand behind his neck, laughing nervously and had a sweatdrop.

"Now, enough chat. We need to get to what we are supposed to do. There is supposedly a witch here, we need to find her, and bring her to Lord Death."

Sid said he was serious.

"Children, you will be going in first. If any assistance is needed, we'll be here."

Miss Azumi said as she fixed her glasses.

"Right."

We all said as we started walking in the entrance. There was Excalibur, sitting in the original spot waiting for someone to pull his sword. I feel bad for those who do.

"Maka, scan the room. See if there's any out of place souls."

Death the Kid said as Liz and Patty turned into their gun form.

"Okay, hang on."

I said as I closed my eyes. I see everyone's soul, wait a minute. I can see a flickering soul. Like the soul I saw in the dance hall. It's coming from behind that wall."

I said as I turned right from the entrance and felt the wall.

"Boing, boing, boing."

Several black balls appeared from the ground. They started expanding, expanding, and expanding until.

"KABOOM!"

All of the bombs exploded sending me flying backwards. I was flying towards one of the pillars until Soul jumped up and saved me.

"Hey Maka, you alright?"

Soul said as he stood me up, then transformed into his scythe form.

"Yeah, a bit bruised but I can manage. Thanks Soul."

I said as I smiled and grabbed the scythe.

"What caused those, Kid?"

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling we're being ambushed."

Kid said as he spun Liz and Patty around his fingers.

"Ribbit, ribbit."

A frog croaked as it hopped infront of the wall that we were supposed to enter in.

"Alright, we have to go through this wall and we'll meet whoever's in there."

I said as I aimed Soul's scythe at the wall.

"La la la, oh my. We have visitors!"

A lady said as she walked in the entrance, dropping the bags she was carrying.

"Are you the lady who lives behind here?"

I said angered reaiming the scythe at the lady.

"Easy easy, no need to get hostile. My name is Stacey."

She giggled as she picked up her dropped bags. Ransa turned into her minigun form and dropped into Oshara's arms.

"Can you please quit delaying and answer our question? Are you the lady that lives here?"

Death the Kid asked a bit angered and aimed Liz and Patty at Stacey. Stacey was wearing a blue shirt, black pants, yellow eyes, and had blonde hair.

"Yeah, I want to kick your butt if you are, yahoo!"

Blackstar shouted as he picked up Tsubaki in her ninja sword form.

"I'd like to see you try, but yes I am the lady who lives here. If you'd like to come in I can show you my place."

Stacey grinned and giggled at the sametime. She started to slowly fade into the ground.

"You'll have to catch me first!"

She giggled, then disappeared.

"Let me break down those walls. I'll tear 'em up good."

Oshara said as he grinned evilly.

"No, it'd be best to let Kid do it since he wouldn't tear down the whole place. Sorry Oshara."

I said sincerely to him.

"Finally, lets do this Liz and Patty."

"right Kid!"

"'Kay!"

Patty then Liz shouted. Kid started to pull the triggers at the wall. one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, and eight shots were fired. The wall fell down making a big crashing noise.

"Done, and perfectly symmetrical."

Kid said as he chuckled.

"My turn, yahoo!"

Blackstar said as he dashed at the broken wall and charged at Stacey.

"Blackstar! Not again!"

Tsubaki shouted at Blackstar's move. Blackstar swung Tsubaki at Stacey and managed to cut her in the face.

"Nice try child. Now my turn."

Stacey said as she grinned, and threw a punch at Blackstar's face with full force. Her hand turned grey, like the walls.  
Blackstar was sent flying, and slammed into a pillar.

"Blackstar!"

Tsubaki said as she got out of her sword form.

"My my, that was a nice try."

Stacey said as her whole body turned into stone.

"But your going to try better than that."

"Liz, Patty, death cannon."

"Right!"

"Okay Kid."

Liz and Patty said as they turned into shotguns.

"Now, I want you all out of my house. Ta ta!"

Stacey said as the ground started to open up a mouth, then swallowed us all. I'm not sure what happened to Sid and Azumi, I hope they're alright.

"Great job on getting rid of those. Ribbit."  
"Oh thank you, it was nothing. I have what you want, can you leave me alone please?"

Stacey said as she handed someone a container full of blood.

"Yeah, I'm done for now. You'll be getting a letter from me sometime, I'll be going."

The room was dark, I couldn't see a thing. Not knowing if I was dead, or if it was just dark. I hope we get out of this, and that was the murderer of Crona? She looked so sweet, guess you can't judge a book by its cover.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mommie?"

The child asked.

"Yes dear?"

I said smiling at my child. Being a witch and a mother isn't all that bad, except for when the DWMA is after you. How did those children find out that I lived in the same cave as the holy sword of Excalibur? I fixed my hair and put Dream ((my child)) on my lap.

"I just got back from doing chores. 10 more human souls, then a witches soul and I'll become a Kishin just like you dreamed, mommie."

The 8 year old grinned as he was in my lap.

"Good, good! That's my boy!"

I smiled evilly as I kissed his forehead. Things were all going as planned.

"Hey Soul? Blackstar? Tsubaki? Liz and Patty? Kid? Oshara and Ransa?"

I asked while looking around in pitch black.

"Thonk!"

A loud metallic noise was heard as I stepped on something.

"Owe! What the hell? Who's there?"

A familiar voice was heard after I stepped on something.

"Wait, Soul?! Is that you?"

I asked as I picked up the object on the floor and felt it. A long sharp scythe, yep it's Soul.

"Yeah, it's me. I haven't transformed myself into human form because I was passed out. What the hell happened anyways?"

"I don't know, but I think she had the ground swallow us."

"KID?! WAKE UP KID! COME ON KID, I KNOW YOU'RE ALIVE!"

A voice screamed as she was almost crying.

"Hey Liz is that you?"

"Maka?! Oh thank god! I think Kid is passed out, and I can't find Patty either!"

Liz pouted.

"Hey Liz, do you really have to shout? I'm right here you know."

"Patty! You're okay!"

"Huh? W-what happened? Where are we? Hey Ransa are you o-okay?"

Oshara asked Ransa as he looked around.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She said back.

"Guys, we need to act now if we want to get out of here!"

Blackstar shouted as he got up.

"He's right, we all just can't sit in the dark like this!"

Tsubaki screamed as she was in her sword form.

"Guys, I got this. Ransa, annihilating time."

Oshara said as Ransa glowed a bright pink, then changed into her minigun form.

"Firing in three, two, one. Now firing first round Oshara."

Bullets started firing from Ransa. 1-2 no 20-30 50-60?! It then stopped firing. The ground started to crack open then pieces of the ground fell ontop of Oshara, but used Ransa as a shield so he wouldn't get hurt.

"Hey! You don't get to use me as a shield! Idiot!"

"Sorry Ransa, I'll remember that."

Oshara nervously laughed and placed Ransa onto the ground outside. Everyone started walking towards the giant hole.

"Not cool, looks like we have to start all over now."

Soul pouted as he transformed back to his human form.

"I don't understand what happened, and why we have to go back."

I said as I looked at the DWMA's staircase. Death the Kid was up to something as we were all out now.

"Hello, hello! Hey son! What's up?"

Lord Death appeared in a giant hologram type form.

"Father, we were in the middle of fighting the witch who killed Crona. Her name is "Stacey" and is living in the area where Excalibur, the Holy Sword is. When we were fighting she did something that sent us back to the academy, we have no idea if Miss Azusa, or Sid is okay. I'm sorry father."

"Oh its quite alright, things happen and witches are tricky. Good luck on bringing her here!"

Lord Death said as the hologram thing then faded.

"Drat, thanks dad. That was loads of help."

Kid sighed, and looked at the ground.

"Don't worry Kid! I'm sure we'll find them!"

Patty said as she jumped up and down.

"Yeah, no need to worry there Kid."

Liz said as she smiled a bit.

"Thanks girls. Now everyone we are going to go back to the island of Excalibur. Yay."

Death the Kid said in a sarcastic tone. I hope Sid and Miss Azusa are doing okay. 30 exhausting minutes later, we arrived back at where we originally were. Sure enough, Sid and Azusa were still there.

"There you kids are, what happened?"

Sid glanced at all of us.

"The witch named Stacey sent us back to the DWMA from one of the moves she did."

Oshara said as he was panting, and was noticeably exhausted. We all were exhausted, its like, we all were thinking the same thing.

"Well children, this seems like a rather troubling witch. Would you like our he-"

"Now now Azusa, these are meister's. They've defeated witches, and the Kishin Asura. I'm pretty sure they are capable of completing this mission."

"I hope so, alright children, you may go back to your mission."

Miss Azusa said as she fixed her glasses.

"Dream, sweetie. I'm going to go take care of our guests. They have disturbed me for the last time."

"Okay mommie! Be safe! Make sure to get their souls for me! I want to try some Meister soul's."

My son grinned as he waved at me for good luck.

"I'll bring you back something, count on it Dream."

I said grinning evilly as I walked towards the entrance of the island. Things are about to get rough, at least for them it will.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, I brought what you requested. Stacey stayed upon her part of the deal, and what about me?"

"Yes Eruka, you've done very well. After the Kishin is born, you'll be free."

The boss said as she looked at me. I was very happy, now knowing that I'd be free from her wrath.

"Oh, Eruka, one more thing."

"Yes, ribbit? "

"I want you to give our old friend Stein this note. This might provide us some use."

The boss grinned as her eyes flashed red.

"Alright, I'll do it. I won't let you down."

"I hope not, good luck Eruka."

I turned into my frog form, and hopped over towards the boss, who was sitting in the chair. I opened my mouth and received the note. I then started hopping out of the room. I was feeling really good about this, considering I would be free after the big mission. I wonder if Stacey is handling her side of the deal.

"Hey Eruka, can you hear me?"

I kept hopping down the alley way and heard a voice in my head, it was Stacey.

"Yeah, I can hear you. What's up?"

"I'm about to engage with the children who don't have manners. I don't want to deal with them though, they have so much potential."

"You can't just call it quits on this Stacey. Remember, you have now attacked them. There's nothing you can do to stop that."

"I never knew this would cause me so much trouble. I'm sorry but tell the boss I'm quitting."

"She's not going to be happy, you do realize that right?"

"Yeah I'm fully aware of that. I'm going to stop communicating now. It was nice knowing you Eruka, goodbye."

Stacey said as she sighed during the talk. I know for a fact that the boss isn't going to be happy about this. Stacey is in one hell of a mess.

I hopped over a puddle and saw the giantic DWMA campus. Luckily I knew where Professor Stein was hiding out.

"Children, I'm sorry for attacking you."

Stacey said to us as we walked back in the island again.

"You really expect us to believe you Stacey? You're a witch, and you attacked us. Which isn't cool."

Soul said as he was in his scythe form.

"Yeah, you're nothing but dead you crazy witch. why should we believe someone like you?"

Blackstar said as he held Tsubaki in her ninja sword mode.

"I know that you wouldn't believe me, but I was forced to do this or else I would be killed. I have a son and working for who I did was too much. I love him to death and I was barely able to see him, please you have to believe me."

"If you have a son, then why don't we see him?"

I said to Stacey glaring at her as I held Soul who was in his scythe form.

"I'm not sure if he's home right now, I quit my job for whom I was working with but he may be doing his chores for her. I'm again very sorry for attacking you."

Stacey said as she looked at the ground and sighed heavily.

"If you expect us to believe you we have to see your son."

Tsubaki said as she was in her ninja sword form.

"Hey Dream, Dream can you hear me? I need you to come here please."

I said to Dream in my head.

"I'm almost home mother, I'm at 95 human souls. I should be there in 10 minutes. I'll see you around, this shop keeper is really bugging me."

"Okay dear, I have some guests over who want to meet you. That's why I want you to come over here asap."

We all looked at Stacey, like we were going to attack her again. Tsubaki was still in her ninja sword form, Ransa was in her minigun form, Soul just got out of his scythe form, Liz and Patty were in their gun form.

"Sorry about that, I just got done talking to my son. He'll be home in 10 minutes, care to come inside? I'll make you guys some tea, and some food."

We all looked at eachother. Soul looked at Blackstar, Blackstar shrugged. Kid looked at Oshara, Oshara raised a thumb up, then a thumb down. Kid raised a thumb up. The guys then looked at me and I rolled my eyes, sighing then told them to follow. The guys ran past me, as if they were starving animals. I on the other hand was going to see how Asuza and Professor Sid were doing.

"That's right come on in, please try not to make a mess. This did take a lot of hard work."

Stacey smiled as she had sweatdropped.

"Alright, some food. Bout time, I need something to eat."

Soul said as he then slowly walked in the giant gaping hole from the wall that was leading into her place. Tsubaki smiled as she got out of her ninja sword mode, Liz slowly followed into the hole, Patty followed behind Liz making funny noises, Kid and Oshara were talking about who knows what, while finally Ransa yawned, stretched then walked in.

"Thanks for letting us in Stacey."

Blackstar said as he looked around.

"Yeah what he said."

Liz, Patty, Oshara, Ransa, Kid and Soul all said at the same time. I made it outside and looked around, trying to find the teachers. There was a note, and a hole on the ground that looked like Sid was there.

"To any of the students who find this. Asuza and I were called back. Professor Stein needed our help and we were also requested by Lord Death. We're sorry if you need help and were not their. We'll try and make it to you guys some how. Sid and Asuza."

I sighed and took the note.

"Great, now we could be in trouble and wouldn't have their help. Oh well, atleast we get to have some food while the guys are busy drooling over Stacey."

A stress mark appeared as I walked back into the island and yawned as it was 2:30 am. Damn it was going to be a long day, a tiring one too.


	11. Chapter 11

An 8 year old child knocked on the wall.

"Mommie? It's Dream."

"Coming dear!"

Stacey said as she ran and faced the wall, which was now filled in with Stacey's magic. She raised her hands and mumbled something.

"Stone stone, wall drop from the unknown!"

She mumbled as the wall dropped down, making an opening for Dream to walk in. He walked in, he looked like he had some blood on his chin.  
The child had black hair, and purple eyes. ((Picture him looking like Lelouch from code Geass. The purple eyes have a weird color effect that make his eyes looking like the Geass eye, due to the madness that's building up. I'm gonna explain it all, don't worry. I don't own Lelouch or the Geass. All are owned by the creators of Code Geass. ))

"Sorry for being late, I was doing chores for the boss mommie."

"It's okay sweetie, everyone this is Dream. He's my only son. Dream, say hello to everyone. These are meister's and weapons from the Death Weapons Meisters Academy."

"Son huh? He looks like a pipsqueak! Hi, I'm Blackstar! I'm a Meister and my weapon is Tsubaki. I'm going to surpass god! YAHOO!"

Blackstar smirked as he shouted.

"A pipsqueak huh? I'm not the loud mouth brat. Nice to meet you, I'm Dream."

The child said as he reached his hand out towards Blackstar. Blackstar took it and shook it. He walked over towards Tsubaki.

"I'm guessing your S-Shoebacky?"

"No no, it's Tsubaki but yes you are correct. I'm Blackstar's weapon, pleasure to meet you Dream."

Tsubaki smiled.

"I am Death the Kid, these are my weapons Liz and Patty. Girls, say hello."

"Hi there! I'm Patty!"

"I'm Liz, its nice to meet you."

Patty and Liz smiled as they looked at the child.

"Tch, my name is SoulEater Evans, hurt any of my friends and I'll eat your soul."

Soul gave Dream an evil look.

"Don't mind him, he's just moody. Hi, I'm Maka Albarn 3 star Meister from the dwma."

"I heard about you, you were the one that killed the Kishin Asura right?"

"Yeah that was me, but my friends helped me with that."

I smiled as I looked at him.

"Good, now that we're all acquainted. Would you guys like some tea?"

Stacey smiled as she looked at all of us. Soul looked at me, and shook his head. Liz, Patty and Kid also all looked at me, I nodded my head so they would know what to do. Stacey looked at all of us, confused as she didn't know what to do.

"I'm on it."

Soul whispered as he started glowing then transformed into his scythe. I grabbed the handle of Soul's scythe, and I glared at Stacey.

"Witch Stacey, you are here by under the custody of the DWMA. We won't harm you or your son, that is if you make the wrong move."

I said as I continued glaring at her as Kid walked up behind her holding Liz and Patty in their gun form. Blackstar got in a defensive position holding Tsubaki in her chain scythe form.

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?"

Stacey said a bit uneven. Dream wasn't too happy about all of this, his eyes began shifting to an orange color. Even an ant wouldn't want to get near him.

"Don't take, my mommy away."

Dream said furiously as grey rock type fists began forming from the ground. The ground then started shaking.

"Dream, sweetie please calm down. We don't want the house on top of all of us."

Stacey said anxiously trying to calm the angered child.

"Where is it that you want to take her?"

Dream asked as he was starting to calm down a bit.

"Depending on what Lord Death wants to have happen, we are going to take her to the DWMA for questioning. If she's okay, she'll return safely."

I said reassuringly.

"Mommie?"

"Don't worry about me Dream sweetie. I'll be back, alright children. I'll go with you."

Stacey said as she sighed heavily. I wonder what's wrong with Dream, I feel something uneven with that child. Oshara and Ransa, were looking at us wondering what to do. I motioned them to follow us, and we all began walking outside to take her to the DWMA. I wonder how Professor Stein is doing.

Dissecting, cutting, were all that were on my mind. I'm glad that the operation with Crona went successful, I can't wait for the others to see that he's alive.

"Dammit, I need to cut something badly."

"Stein, you know how I feel about that when its not a surgical reason."

"Marie, how do you think the others will feel about Crona being a zombie?"

"well, I would think being a zombie would be better than dead. You did an awefully nice thing Stein."

Miss Marie smiled at me, I coudln't have refused to do what I did. Seeing Crona dead, and the others upset I had to do something right for once. I looked at my desk, and found a note on it. I tore the note open, and began reading it.

"Huh, what's that stein?"

My eyes began to grow wide, my heart was beating and my jaw was dropping. I couldn't believe what I was reading.

"Dear Professor Stein. It's been a while now hasn't it? I'm glad to see that your okay, and I know that your reading this note. I look forward to having another dance with you and the others."

"W-was that who I think it is?"

Miss Marie said as she looked worried at me. My heart was racing even more, I'm not sure what to do at this point.

"Marie, we need to contact Lord Death. It's urgent."

"A-alright Stein."

I got up after she finished talking. I walked to the nearest mirror.

"Come on lord Death. Its really important."

The mirror was blank, and then finally Lord Death appeared.

"Hi hi, hey what's up? Good to see you Stein, was the operation a success?"

Lord Death said to me.

"Never mind that Lord Death, this is seriously important."

"Hmm, and what could that be Stein?"

I stood there, looking at the ground.

"Medusa is back."


	12. Chapter 12

Lord Death and I stood there looking at each other from the window. We had nothing to say for 5 minutes.

"Stein, are you sure she's alive?"

"We'll it's not like anyone can forge Medusas hand writing. Besides that its medusa, the powerful snake witch, and like you said it yourself Lord Death."

I turned my screw that was attached to my head and talked in a high pitched voice like Lord Death.

"Witches can be tricky."

"You make a good point and nice acting by the way."

"Thank you, oh and another thing. The operation with Crona was a success. He should be back and living on this earth again. It's a shame that he's blue, but I'd rather see him blue then dead."

"Yes, that is very true. So is that all?"

I pushed my glasses up against my nose as I nodded.

"Yeah, that pretty much covers it. Ill leave you alone now Death."

I chuckled as I nodded.

"Very well, hey if anything happens that you want to talk about. Don't be afraid to tell me Stein."

"Will do lord Death."

I smiled then walked away. My next thing to do was to see if Crona is awake. I'm a little bit happy that I got my wish, to see what was inside that demonsword. I began walking to my quarters when I saw Maka, Soul, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Oshara and Ransa escorting an older woman.

"Hey professor Stein. We completed our mission for lord Death, were bringing her for questioning."

"Great job students. Hey when you're done with that, come to my room. I have something you'll all enjoy."

"Alright cool. Well see you later Stein."

Soul said to me as he grinned and kept walking with the others.

"So that's one of the professors here?"

Stacey asked a bit un even.

"Just shut up for now."

Maka said a bit pissed off.

I chuckled to myself over hearing them. I walked up to my place to find Spirit leaning up against the wall next to the door.

"Hey Stein great news."

Spirit smiled to me.

"What news could be great for me?"

I asked to him.

"Well Crona is awake. I noticed him lying in the bed talking to Ragnarok."

"Oh, that is good news. Thanks Spirit."

"Hey no problem."

I opened the doors to my room and sure enough Crona was awake.

"Hey Crona, how you holding up?"

I asked as irises my glasses again.

"W-well I don't know how to deal with on being blue. I think I will be okay though. I'm not sure Ragnarok is okay though."

"That's good to hear I guess. Glad to see your awake, I wasn't all sure on how the operation would turn out."

"Hey, screw head! Why the hell am I blue?!"

Mini Ragnarok appeared and had a stress mark.

"That's what happens when your a zombie. Your now like Sid."

I turned the screw, trying to stay calm.

"Humph. I should say thanks for having us walk again, but that's not in my forte."

Ragnarok pouted.

Well I can imagine how Ragnarok feels. He is a demonsword and now he's blue. I'd be upset myself if that happened, I wonder who killed Crona.

"Oh? Then I guess you'd like to be dead then, right?"

"Go bee bee! You know what I've had it with you Stein!"

Ragnarok said as he went back into Cronas back. I pushes my glasses back as I chuckled.

Crona looked at me weird, lets to back to the others and see how they're doing.

"Hey Stacey, Lord Death wants to see you."

I glared at Stacey, holding Soul as he was in his scythe form.

"O-okay."

Stacey nervously said as she opened the door leading into Lord Deaths room.

"Lord Death do you need us for anything?"

"No no, I got it from here guys. Thanks though."

Lord Death said as he waved at us, then went into looking evilly at Stacey. I shut the door and Soul transformed out of his scythe form, into human form.

"So, you are the witch Stacey correct?"

I said, looking at Stacey giving her an evil look. I did not like what I was seeing, being that I'm the founder of the DWMA and this witch is responsible for killing one of my students. You could obviously tell I'm not a happy camper when that happens.

"Yes, I-I am Stacey."

"You are the one responsible for killing one of my students named Crona Gorgon, is that correct?"

I asked her, while raising an arm preparing for a painful, and brutal Reaper Chop.

"I-I am but please listen to me, it wasn't me who killed him. Yes I did encounter him, but physically it wasn't me. I used to work for Me-Medusa, and she must've implanted a snake inside me while I was sleeping. Ever since that I felt strange. There would be times where I couldn't control what I was doing. I'm telling you the truth!"

She started crying, tears poured down her pale face. She wasn't very happy, anyone could tell.

"Hmm. Reaper chop!"

I said as I lunged an arm onto her head. She fell to the ground, and got in feeble position as her head was pouring with blood.

"W-why, why me? I don't know what to do anymore."

"I'm sorry but you have to go under our custody for a year. We will be keeping an eye on you for that time."

"Can I atleast see my son one more time? I want to tell him this."

"Sure, Ill allow that. Make it quick."

"Thank you."

"Spirit, please escort her so she doesn't try anything."

Spirit was standing with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Yeah yeah, I'll do it."

Spirit said as he walked up to Stacey. She got up from her feeble position and sniffled. Then told Spirit where she was going and began to follow her. It's been a while since we've heard from Medusa. My guess is since we broke the deal we made with her, she's not going to be very happy.


	13. The curtains are closed for Soul(finale)

Soul Eater 13: The Curtains Are Closed For Soul?

The air was a bit unstable. For some reason, there was a presence of a Kishin arising. Stacey was standing outside of the DWMA. She was standing there with her hands raised up, and was mumbling something. I couldn't understand what she was saying. The ground started to open up, I decided to walk to her to see what was going on.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"I'm making it so I can take a second person to my home. This is my first time doing so, I need a little bit of silence."

"Oh, then can you explain why the hell the ground is opening up?"

The ground then opened up like a mouth, then closed itself shut above me and the witch. What the hell is going on, it just turned dark all of a sudden.

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay."

She said as the ground appeared to be moving, then moments later we arrived at an island. Wait a second, this isn't what I think it is, is it?

"There we go, we would've wasted useless time walking to my home, I think this way is much more effective. "

She smiled at me. Her grey skin then turned back to being pale. What the hell is she, is she going to be a threat against the academy?

"Follow me please."

She motioned me to follow, and I did.

There it was, the holy sword of Excalibur. Sitting in its spot, waiting to unleash hell upon anyone who pulls it.  
Stacey began walking into the cave, then took an immediate right and was looking at a wall.  
I walked up to her, and was curious why she was starring at a blank, cement wall.

"Crumble crumble wall crumble from the unknown!"

She mumbled under her breath, and the wall dropped down as if it were a door being kicked down.  
Her place was rather nice looking, but it was to much stone if you ask me.

"Mommie!"

A child ran into her arms, running from the other side of the room.

"Dream, my heavenly child."

She said as she pulled the child close to her. He was apparently happy about her arrival, but I can sense a strong power, coming from the child.

"Dream, sweetie. I have something to tell you."

She said to him while tears began pouring down her face.  
The child looked at her, and I decided to walk out of the room. Every women needs their privacy, guess I have no reason to talk about that since what happened between Maka's mother and I.

"W-what is it mommie?"

"I'm sorry sweetie, but the dwma wants me under their custody. I won't be seeing you for a- a-"

"NO, I WON'T ALLOW THEM TO TAKE MY MOMMIE AWAY!"

The power I felt earlier, became stronger and stronger. A loud female scream was heard, then suddenly stopped. Something my gut, told me to run; which I did. I ran away from the place, my heart was beating. My guess was correct, that child is now a kishin. My first move, go to Stein. I'm his weapon, he should be informed about this. I was turning every corner, running through every street, passing familiar buildings. There it was, Steins laboratory in the distance. I charged at full speed as sweat was dripping down my face. I have to get to Stein, I have to protect Maka.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

A distant scream was heard, but it was faded. This fight is going to be one hell of a fight. I quickly ran into Steins laboratory, I found Ms Marie in it.

"Hey Spirit, what brings you here?"

"I-I can't talk right now, do you know where Stein is?"

"Stein is with Lord Death, I recall Stein saying he needed to talk to Lord Death. Oh and the operation with Crona was a success. Crona should be with Kid, Liz, Patty, Soul, Maka, Oshara and Ransa."

Great, just great. Now I have to run all the way to the DWMA. This is fun, not one bit.

"Thanks Marie."

I said as I then bolted out of the laboratory. You could probably imagine how exhausting this is, turning every corner and running down every alley. For once, going to Chupacabra's wasn't on my mind. What was on my mind, was protecting my daughter Maka, and all who are at the Death Weapons and Meisters Academy.

We were all sitting my place, Soul, Tsubaki, Blackstar, Crona, Kid, Liz, Patty, Oshara, Ransa, and Blair were all here. We decided that instead of playing some basketball, we would all talk. Don't even ask how this idea came into place, not even I can answer that.

"Hey Crona, how are you feeling?"

I looked at Crona, it was weird seeing him blue. I feel bad for him but I'm glad to see him alive.

"Oh, I'm feeling fine, thanks Maka."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

A loud scream was heard. So loud that everyone jumped from their seats or from where they were sitting. The window cracked.

"What in the hell?"

Blackstar looked at Tsubaki, who was shaking in fear. Crona jumped out of his corner, bolting behind me. Even Kid seemed to have flinched along with Liz and Patty. Ransa clung to Oshara and he patted her head, while Blair was taking a nap in her cat form.

"What's with all the noise?"

Blair yawned as she woke up.

"Ma-maybe we should see wha-"

My eyes widened in fear, Kid glanced over at me as he saw I was starting to shake. Soul walked up to me and tilted his head.

"What's wrong Maka?"

"A-A soul just...vanished...there was a strong soul, but then just faded out of existence."

"Yeah, I felt that too. That must mean something, that something bad is going to happen."

((Each line break you see is going to represent a fast forward, or a pov switch. If its a pov switch, I'll make sure you guys know who it is.))

* * *

"Dream, are you ready to lose?"

I said with confidence, eying Oshara and Ransa.

"Lose? That's funny for a flatchested little girl like yourself to say. I guess some powder in your head will smarten you up."

Dream smirked as grey powder dripped down from his hands, roaring like a summer storm. My eyes widened as I then saw the powder ignite. Great, not only are we fighting a demon child, but time as well. Halfway into the fuse being ignited, the powder expanded.

"Now, get a load of this!"

He grinned as the powder then exploded, sending me a couple inches back.

"Maka, are you alright?"

I fixed my dangling hair, nodded at Souls concern.

"Hey Soul, we need you to play."

"Me, why now?"

"We're in the middle of a fight and we need to be stronger so we can put atleast a scratch into Dream. Or I'm sorry is that too uncool for you?"

"Yeah Soul, I would like to hear you play again."

Tsubaki said with a soft tone while being in her ninja sword mode.

"Soul can play the piano? I didn't expect that from him."

Oshara said as he looked at us.

"Yeah, he plays very well when he's not bitching about it."

I sighed.

"Alright alright, I'll get to it."

Soul sighed as well.

* * *

I looked around in the empty and black room. I tried to find the piano, but my effort wasn't working out so well.  
"Looking for something Evans?"

The little red Demon was floating in midair as he watched me walk around.

"You know what I'm looking for."

"No, I'm afraid I don't. I may be apart of you Soul, but your thoughts, feelings and movements are apart of you. I may be able make a copy of you, but not even I can make a perfect replica."

"You're just a lazy little bastard, are you?"

I frowned and sighed at the little demon, the lights turned on but dim and sure enough, there he was sitting on the piano.

"I look forward to seeing you play Soul, however it will be your last concert."

He grinned and I looked at him a bit confused; while stifling a laugh.

"Yeah right, the concert will always run when the conductors here."

I reassuringly said while proceeding to the piano, then sat on the stool. I then started to play the piano for the others to hear.

* * *

I could feel my soul wavelength getting stronger, Soul has started playing.

"Liz, Patty, Death cannon!"

Kid yelled out, they then transformed. Every attack we threw at Dream, was either dodged or had no effect. My eyes widened as I saw the perfect opportunity to get a hit.

"Guys, follow my lead!"

I started running towards Dream, then slid down underneath him only to look at his back. I got up and charged up for a Genie Hunter.

"Genie hunter!"

I yelled out and swung my arms forward as the scythe was in Genie Hunter. The blade went right through his body, but grey powder started dripping down. The clone expanded, then exploded.

"AAAAAGH!"

The blast blew into my face. I fell back a few feet, my back sliding onto the ground. I tried getting up, but my legs were trembling in pain and blood was dripping down from the newly formed scars. The lower part of my shirt and a small portion of my skirt was scorched off. I even had a few burn marks.

"Herraaaggh!"

Blackstar was throwing several slashes at Dream, but with his quick reflexes none of Blackstars attacks worked. Dreams body was interesting though, particles of powder would drop down. Its like he's not even human. I was breathing hard, like a beating heart that's just about to die.

"H-hey Dream, why are you doing all of this? Why cause all of this pain, and suffering?"

I got up, holding my side as it was in pain.

"I have to make my mothers "dream" come true. She wanted me to become a Kishin, she knew she had to sacrifice herself for that to happen."

I looked at Dream, still breathing a bit hard while holding Souls scythe form. Souls song just ended, and a powerful soul appeared out of nowhere. I-its a witches soul! No, it can't be...I turned my head, to look who was behind me. Blackstar's, Kid's, Oshara's, and my jaw all dropped.

"I-impossible! Th-the Genie Hunt-"

"Should've worked on me but didnt, silly children. The DWMA has played a rather low move, wouldn't you all agree?"

Medusa smirked evilly as she fixed her black hood, her eyes glowing a sinister red.

"L-lady M-M-M-Medusa y-you're alive?"

Crona trembled as he was looking at her, holding Ragnarok who was in his sword form.

"Hmm? Crona, is that you? This is truly surprising, I thought I ended you for good."  
Another soul arrived, it was Professor Stein.

"Medusa, how dare you show your face again."

He blew out a cloud of smoke from his lit cigarette, holding Spirit in his death scythe form.

"Well hello there Stein, its good to see you after that dance we had~. You know my offer is still up~"

Medusa flirtatiously said as a smirk escaped her mouth.

"I regret dancing with you Medusa, you don't look so well. Oshara, Kid."

"Yes professor Stein?"

Both of them responded to my response.

"I want you two to help me fight Medusa. Blackstar, Maka, Crona, you three fight Dream, as you two would have the best chance. Are we clear?"  
"You bet professor Screwhead! I'm Blackstar! There's nothing I can't do! Ahahaha! Tsubaki, Enchanted Sword mode!"

"Right!"

Tsubaki transformed into her Enchanted sword mode. Maka looked at Soul, and he turned into his scythe form. This is it, the final bridge between good and evil might finally be crushed by the students, and a teacher of the DWMA.

* * *

((Thank you guys so much for reading this far into the story, as you may know this is the finale for this series. I am very thankful to have all the support I've had, and I want to thank 801tman who helped me with correcting the first few chapters of this, but then everything else was on my own. I am going to leave a warning for everyone, when the story continues, I HIGHLY recommend you get a box of tissues as this will be the saddest turning point to the story. I love you all for what you have done to make this story happen and I'm thankful for the 1,000 views. Lets shoot for 5,000+!))

Crona looked at Medusa, then at Stein. I wonder how he's going to react to this.

"No Stein, Medusa is my burden. I and Oshara will defeat her, you stay out of this."

My eyes widened as I looked at him, my brown hair covered my eyes and I fixed my hair.

"Crona, are you sure you want to do this?"

Stein asked Crona.

"Yes, I'm sure. I've been a coward my whole life, always depending on my mother. I don't like her, I don't love her so I think this is the best way."

"Smart kid, Stein what are we going to do now?"

Spirit asked Stein and I looked at Stein then Crona. Stein pulled out his cigar that was lit, he exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"What Crona told us, we're going to Lord Death. Guys, good luck."

Stein chuckled and then started walking away.

"Hey Soul, are you ready?"

"You bet Maka."

We both started to charge up a Soul Resonance, when we were ready I shouted out Kishin Hunter. However, just as I was started to charge at Dream, the air got cold. The shadow of some object was on the ground, then I looked up. Dream had made a fist from his powder and had it dropping at me! Out of nowhere Soul transformed into his human form and pushed me away. The fist pounded into his chest, and it looked painful. I was screaming out, like time was slowly moving.

"Die!"

Dream shouted out as the fist started to expand and I fell over onto my back after Soul pushed me to the side. A bright lite shined and I could hear the noise of an explosion, and Oshara's bullets being fired at Medusa. The blast of the fist, pushed Soul 10 feet into the ground, causing a big crater in the ground. He tried getting up but his legs were badly burned, his orange coat now covered in a mixture of powder and char from the blast. Blood was pouring out of his mouth as he coughed. The wind from the blast, pushed everyone away except for Dream. Even though Dream didn't get hurt by the blast, you could tell he used a lot of energy. Stein and Oshara were the first to get onto the ground. Oshara pulled up Ransa and shouted something.

"Bullet Storm, Golden Mayhem!"

Ransa's minigun started spinning fast, unleashing a barrage of golden bullets at Dream, ignoring Stein's order. Each bullet that hit Dream, slowly pealed off his skin. Kid was busy watching his back from Medusa. She slithered away like a cowardly snake from Kid's constant Death Cannon blasts. His chest, no shoulder, no his legs, now nothing left of Dream. Oshara was breathing fast and hard, the barrel stopped spinning and he passed out. Dreams body, just disappeared. His move almost acted like my Genie Hunter, where it drives out the evil and doesn't harm the body; only drives out the evil while tearing up the body. Dreams soul popped up, floating on the ground. During all this I checked to see who's soul was there, everyones except Dream, while Souls was...flickering like a burning out candle. I walked towards the crater, holding my side as it was in pain. In the distance I heard Ragnarok's screaming. My eyes widened to see how Soul was doing and I quickly slid down the crater.

"S-Soul?"

I looked at him, tears started falling down my face. He turned over to look at me, I was crying when he did.

"Ma-Maka? Y-you came to see me?"

"Ofcourse Soul, you're my weapon, my best friend."

"Then I-I have something for you."

Soul coughed up some more blood, his soul was getting weaker. He reached into his coat pocket to pull out a black closed box.

"M-Maka, I wasn't sure when I would give you this, but I think now is a g-g-good time. M-Maka if I make it out of this, w-w-will you marry me?"  
He opened the box and there resting in its place was a ring. A ring that had a skull on it, the eyes and nose of the skull were emerald, matching my eyes. His eyes closed after coughing one more time and blood from several places started dripping down. My eyes widened, I blushed faintly and was crying, heavily. Of all the girls in the world, why me? I slowly rested myself onto Soul. I rested my head on his chest, and placed my hands on his shoulders after taking the ring and putting it on. Wishing my partner would awaken from his painful sleep, nothing changed. He laid there, motionless and bleeding, he was slowly dying. Soul, the coolest guy, the best weapon any Meister could have, died in a peaceful death. He will be remembered forever. I...I love you Soul, and I hope we meet again.

((Thank you guys so much for reading this, I'm having a tough time right now and trying not to cry. I-I hope you guys enjoyed this story and I'll have a sequel up to this chapter shortly. Its going to be in a different writing story and it will be sad, I'm glad that you guys came this far to reading my story. As I said before I am glad for everything that this story has gotten, I'm proud to have written this story and I hope you guys like it. I love you guys/girls/fans who have and will read this story.**I own nothing in this story except for the original characters such as the following: Dream, Oshara, Ransa, and Stacey.**))


End file.
